How'd We Even Get Here
by Gamings Eternal
Summary: Six wakes up in totally new surroundings, he isn't alone though. His best friend Rex is with him, they don't know how they got where they are now. But... the scenery is better than the Mojave, and the people are better as well. Maybe the others are here too, who knows. - Sorry! I know, summary isn't great. I'm new at this, hi!


**This Isn't the Mojave Anymore**

"He's waking up" came a voice unknown to Courier Six. It sounded female and very high, and rather young. He heard barks of happiness coming from a very familiar robotic canine. Courier Six smiled, happy the dog was still with him. He attempted to sit up from wherever he was laying and opened his eyes, what he saw was… surprising.

"Dad, come look!" yelled a young girl who had black hair with red highlights, big grey eyes and she was wearing a black tank top with a heart shaped wolf head on it and white pyjama pants with little heart designs all over. "Are you alright mister?" she asked innocently. Courier Six didn't respond, he just took in the surroundings. Wooden walls that still stood clean floors and undamaged furniture. The bed he was lying on was the softest thing he's ever felt.

"Where am I?"

"This is my room, welcome" she said happily, Courier Six looked towards the door to see a male entering the room. He had blond hair with two small strands sticking out and blue eyes with a small soul patch and stubble along his jawline. He was also wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark bown belt, black shoes, a red bandanna on his left arm with a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off to show his tattoo. He even wore a couple armour pieces, a metal spaulder, a leather vambrace and a leather fingerless glove on his right arm

"Are you alright?" he asked, offering a tray that had a glass of something he hasn't seen before and a circular object he's never seen.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the tray.

"A big chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk" he replied, setting the tray down in his lap. The girl kept her eyes on the chocolate chip cookie and milk, he could see drool coming from her mouth and she looked as if she was daydreaming and stars in her eyes.

'And I thought I'd seen everything the Mojave had to offer' he thought to himself. "Is she okay?" questioned Courier Six, pointing towards the young girl.

"What do you… oh, that happens usually. Yang! We need another cookie and glass of milk!" he called out the door, another female's voice replied.

"Ruby again!?"

"Yup!"

"On it" replied the other female. Soon after, she entered the room and Six was at a loss for words. She had long, shimmering, blond hair and her skin looked so clean. She had such a nice smile and her eyes were real dazzlers. She was wearing a orange singlet that had a fire emblem on it and black boy shorts on. "Here Rubes" she said, waving her free hand in front of Ruby who was quick to react.

"Huh wha?" came her reply, looking at the tray in Yang's hand. She instantly swiped the tray from Yang's hands and disappeared, this also stunned Six.

"Sup dude, I'm Yang" she said, offering a handshake. Six took the hand and shook, as he noticed his arm he was surprised. He was wearing his usual trench coat. He quickly jumped out of the bed and looked for the closest reflective surface. He noticed a mirror and instantly ran over to it. He looked at the new clothes he was wearing and was really surprised. The clothes were nice, very basic, but nice. A simple white long sleeved shirt and skinny black jeans, he was wearing black shoes but he noticed his mask was still on. He also checked his arm, relived to see his Pip Boy still connected to him.

'Wonder why they left the mask on' he thought to himself, as if reading his mind the father of Yang spoke.

"Sorry for not getting you up any earlier, we would've but. We didn't know how to remove the mask"

"It's alright, let me just remove it" he replied, clicking a button located underneath the chin and he heard a satisfying click as he easily removed the mask. He stared at himself in the mirror, he looked the same. He had a little stubble growing on his jawline and his green eyes were as sharp as ever. His long hair fell over the right side of his face, covering his right eye. He ran his hand through his hair, blowing it to the side. His skin was still tanned, which was a relief. "Looks like I'm due for a haircut, eh boy" said Six, hearing an agreeing bark from Rex.

"Haircut huh, well then. Look no farther, you're looking at the best hairdresser in all of Patch Island" complemented the father, pointing towards Yang. Yang put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest proudly.

"Thank you Dad, damn right I am. Just look at this beautiful hair" she said, Six did notice the hair. She had lots of it and it was shimmering and had a healthy glow. "Let me just get my scissors" she said, sprinting out of the room.

"These people are a different type, aren't they boy" whispered Six, Rex nodding in agreement. Ruby soon re-entered the room, wearing a different attire then before. She was dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings plus black stockings with a pair of black and red boots. Around her waist also was a belt that held large ammo cartridges and a magazine pouch. She was also wearing a long red hooded cape that was pinned to her shirt with cross shaped pins and she even had a cross on attached to her belt.

"Just giving you a heads up Dad, I'm gonna go visit Mom soon" she said walking past the room.

"Yup, sure honey" replied the father. Now it was just him and Six, and a robotic dog. "So, how'd you end up in one of the most dangerous forest areas in Patch unconscious?" he questioned, Six was now confused.

"Patch, that's the second time you've said that. What part of the Mojave is this?" asked Six, a sudden realization setting in. He was hoping he was wrong, but the chances he was were very slim.

"Mojave? What part of Vale is that, some new town maybe?" he questioned.

'What the hell… no… no, no, no, no, fuck no!' he screamed internally, he was right. This isn't the Mojave. Courier Six did a deep breath before speaking, trying to remember the events that brought him here. He tried hard but couldn't remember. "Never mind that, I can't remember how I ended up in… where'd you say you found me?"

"One of the most dangerous forest areas in Patch" he repeated. "You're lucky the dog here came looking for help, he found me and snatched my Scroll out of my hands. I followed him and found you about to be devoured by a pack of Beowolves, so I saved you" he said, Six just wondered what Beowolves were.

"Well, thanks for the hospitality but we gotta get going. My friends are probably worried, see you around maybe" he said, him and Rex leaving the house.

"Wait… where are you gonna go?" he asked, stopping Six and Rex.

"I don't know, probably wonder. Try finding my friends" he replied, his back facing the father. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"Tai, that's what my friends call me" he answered, this made Six smile.

"Were friends?"

"As far as I'm concerned"

"Well then… my friends call me Six" he replied, opening the door of the house. He noticed white stuff falling from the sky. He didn't mind it, he wave goodbye as he walked in some random direction. Tai yelled goodbye and waited until Six was out of sight to shut the door. He sat down at the kitchen table, he had made up two cups of coffee. He was hoping to get to know him, can never have to much friends.

"I found my kit!" yelled Yang, bursting into the kitchen. "Who's ready for a haircut!"

"He's gone Yang, he's gonna try finding his friends" replied Tai, he smiled at the thought. He couldn't help but feel as if they'd cross paths again.

"Awww, he was pretty cute too" she said, walking back to her room. Now Tai hoped that him and Yang would never cross paths again.

 ** _Hi, thanks for giving my story a chance if you read it. Hope it was enjoyable, I'm still sorta new at this. This is my first time writing, so forgive any amateur stuff. Please leave a favorite and review if you have the time. and... yeah, don't really know what else to say. Well not say but write, well... I'll stop now, updates will be on a regular. Thanks again, hope to hear from you people._**


End file.
